


i would betray the world for you

by misamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, and momo takes it all, i'm just going to say that sana is dumb and does things she's not supposed to, jeongyeon is mentioned, nayeon is mentioned too, they're stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: But she can’t help the way the answer rolls off her tongue so easily, not even asking Sana why she’s asking for such an absurd thing.





	i would betray the world for you

**Author's Note:**

> i really do live up to my name huh

Sana’s on the brink of breaking down, and she _knows_ she shouldn’t be going where she’s heading. Feels everything in her telling her not to go, but her feet are taking her there stubbornly, running as fast as she can through the few streets that separate her from her destination. She feels her hands trembling, and her throat is closing up when she reaches the building, dashing up the stairs instead of taking the elevator because despite everything that’s going through her mind, all she can concentrate on is the one girl that matters most.

There’s a part of her telling her that she’s going to be a nuisance, going into someone’s house at two in the morning and demanding comfort and attention, but before she can react to that thought, her hand is brought up and she’s knocking on the door furiously.

The door opens a few seconds later, revealing Momo, half-awake and dressed in an oversized sweater with the ends of her shorts peeking out.

“Sana?” Momo murmurs, clearly about to ask Sana what she was doing here. Then Sana does the very thing she’s been willing herself to never do to Momo for the entirety of her life, and Momo’s cut off by Sana slamming her lips onto Momo’s, nearly making Momo fall over if it wasn’t for Sana catching her and shoving her against the door.

There’s warning signs going off in her head, and every part of Sana’s brain is telling her that she’s doing the thing she will regret most for the rest of her life, but she’s gone and done it anyway, and she swears she’s feeling Momo kissing back. She pulls Momo from the door and they stumble to Momo’s bedroom together, almost tripping over each other’s feet. She pushes until Momo is lying on the bed, and she’s on all fours, pinning Momo’s wrists against the mattress.

They’re still panting and Sana’s hair is falling over the both of them, and the way the moonlight casts shadows through her hair and onto Momo’s face is absolutely _breath-taking._ And there’s the way Momo’s eyes glint beautifully, and Sana tells herself she should apologize for disturbing Momo’s sleep and kissing her and shoving her against the bed, but Momo is _so so painfully beautiful_ and Sana feels her heart constricting and she remembers why she ended up here in the first place.

“Tell me how good it feels to be needed,” Sana rasps lowly, breath fanning Momo’s lips as Momo feels Sana’s grip on her wrists becoming stronger, Sana staring down at Momo intensely.

“What?” Momo whispers confusedly, nearly stuttering as she watches the way Sana’s eyes are glossing over, though her stare remains intense.

“Tell me,” Sana says, choking out her words as her voice gets caught in her throat, “Tell me, Momo.”

Momo doesn’t know what to make of the situation, exactly, because Sana had knocked furiously on her door at two in the morning, slammed their lips together when Momo had opened the door, and led them into her bedroom, onto her bed, and pinned Momo’s wrists against the mattress. Then, there’s the most bizarre request spilling out desperately from Sana’s lips.

Momo wonders, if it has anything to do with the fact that Jeongyeon had just broken up with Sana. Fears that Sana is running on the adrenaline that usually courses through her when she’s angry.

But she can’t help the way the answer rolls off her tongue so easily, not even asking Sana why she’s asking for such an absurd thing.

“It feels good,” Momo answers quietly, vaguely aware that Sana is trembling, and she wishes her sincerity is conveyed, “It feels good to be needed.”

There’s a pause, and then Sana is crumbling apart, shaking as her grip on Momo’s wrists loosen, and then she collapses onto Momo, sobbing into the crook of Momo’s neck. Momo doesn’t say a word, wrapping her arms around Sana and rubbing slow circles into her back as she cries.

Sana falls asleep like that, face buried into Momo’s neck and Momo’s arms securely wrapped around her, on a cold autumn night. Momo moves carefully, stretching to grab her phone on the nightstand. She texts Nayeon a simple _raincheck? sana._ for their breakfast appointment tomorrow. She turns off her alarms, setting the phone back onto the nightstand.

Momo wonders what made Sana ask Momo such a thing, absentmindedly sweeping the hair out of Sana’s face and smiling sadly when she sees the frown etched onto Sana’s face. She runs her thumb lightly over the creases, attempting to make Sana stop frowning, but Sana simply shifts, continuing to frown. Momo shoves aside the worry settling in her chest, telling herself that Sana will tell her about it if she wants to, and leaves a peck on the crown of Sana’s head. Sana is warm on top of her, but Momo pulls the blankets over them anyway, wrapping her arms securely around Sana again, before letting herself be swept away by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, comments are greatly appreciated, whether it's to slam me for hurting both of them, or whether it's incomprehensible yelling. till next time!


End file.
